earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Heretic Saga 6
Characters * Lee Travis * Ystina * Greg Saunders * Madame Xanadu * Deadman * John Constantine * Diana Trevor Location * The Wheelhouse, Slaughter Swamp, Gotham City, NJ * October 24th 2016, 2044 Local Time VOX Archive * John Constantine: So's then I say to 'im: "Bloke, you had me at succubus. I'll do the job" laughter, cough, sigh Wait... Greggy, you're not laughing... What's the matter, mate? You love that story. * Greg Saunders: chuckle Yeah, I... Sorry, I'm just in a weird head space, John. Please, contin- * John Constantine: Hold up now, someone's coming... * Madame Xanadu: opens, footsteps: 2 instances, groaning * John Constantine: Ah, about bloody time, where have you lot been? * Madame Xanadu: Patience... 2 instances I need to get Jason into bed. Boston can fill you in until I return. * Deadman: whoosh Right-o... Ah, I see we have some lovelies visiting us today. chuckle Most choice. * Lee Travis: Uh... is that a ghost? * Greg Saunders: Sure ain't a tuna casserole. * Ystina: You two have actually met before... sorta. * Lee Travis: 2.1 seconds Wait, is he that pervy ghost who borrowed my body? * Deadman: chuckle Guilty as charged, lovely. * Lee Travis: Greg, your guns hurt ghosts, right? I need to borrow one. Now, please... * Greg Saunders: First, I don't have them guns on my charming self presently. Second, no. We ain't killing Boston. Poor bastard's already been killed once. No sense in making him suffer twice... even if he often deserves it. * Deadman: Thanks, Greg... I think. * Greg Saunders: Don't thank me, Brand. I'm liable to plug you myself if I don't like what you have to say 'bout Heretic. * Deadman: In that case, I don't much care to explain today's events to you folks. * Diana Trevor: I don't really care what you care about, Boston. Heretic's just been added to the ARGUS crisis list. * Deadman: Oh, Wonder Woman... I didn't see you there. * John Constantine: Nor I, actually... * Diana Trevor: Zatanna let me in some time ago. Director Lord wanted verification that vault wasn't compromised. * Lee Travis: Vault? * Greg Saunders: The Wheelhouse is where ARGUS keeps the most dangerous arcane relics in its possession. * Lee Travis: With these weirdos? Seriously? Is that safe? * John Constantine: Probably not, but what's the alternative? So what's the verdict then, love, we pass muster? * Diana Trevor: footsteps The vault appears to be intact... sigh Hello, Ystina. * Ystina: Ex. Been a while. * Diana Trevor: Indeed, it has... and it's Diana now. Remember? * Ystina: I remember, but you'll be always be my Ex. chuckle * Lee Travis: whisper: What's that about? * Greg Saunders: whisper: A tale for another time. * Madame Xanadu: footsteps As I am sure Boston told you by now, Heretic got away. We underestimated his affinity for the Suit of Sorrows and Sword of Salvation. He's not merely some fool who got his hands on the magic equivalent of nuclear weapons like we thought. He's been trained in their use and- Oh, hello, Ex. * Diana Trevor: Diana... sigh * Deadman: Okay, maybe we can use this to our advantage. What is known about this armor? * Lee Travis: The Suit of Sorrows was created in 1190 during the Crusades, by a splinter sect of the Knights Templar known as the Order of Purity. It was crafted and forged from the melted blades and breastplates of several soldiers of the Order who had fallen in battle as well as some magical metal old texts refer to as "Starmetal". It was designed to be worn only by their champion, Sir Geoffrey De Cantonna- * Ystina: sigh What a tool. * Greg Saunders: Uh, who is Geoffrey De Santana? * Lee Travis: Sir Geoffrey De Cantonna was a Knight in the Order of Purity who, while a great warrior, was far from pure of heart. He wore the suit for several lifetimes, his life extended by the suit, but the dark secret of the suit slowly made itself manifest. The suit was secretly powered by a demonic soul. That's why it could only be worn by the most pure of heart and Geoffrey wasn't up to the task. The rites which had kept the demon in check for ages had been defeated and the demon drove Sir Geoffrey insane, compelling him to slaughter hundreds, perhaps thousands of innocents until he was stopped... * Deadman: Who stopped him? * Greg Saunders: Those three... and some of their friends. * Ystina: chuckle Good times, eh, Ex? * Diana Trevor: sigh I seem to remember it being... especially painful for what it cost me. * Madame Xanadu: Indeed, it was a costly battle... * Deadman: Oh, the fabled "Demon Knights" days I hear Jason and Nimue go on about... * Greg Saunders: Yeah, they were like the old school Seven Soldiers, isn't that right? * Ystina: Old school Seven Soldiers, new age Knights of the Round... The band has had many colorful names. * Madame Xanadu: But always just one number. Seven. * Deadman: What happened to the armor then? Returned to the Order of Purity? * Lee Travis: Well, uh, perhaps these three would like to finish the tale? Seeing as they were there? * Diana Trevor: sigh The armor was intended to be returned to the Order of Purity but it was stolen by one of our own. * Deadman: And that's this Heretic? * Ystina: No. The one who stole the armor for himself was known back then as Al Jabr... * Deadman: Wait, so who the hell is Al Jabr? Why haven't I heard of him? * John Constantine: wheel crank, flame crackle, puff, puff, sigh Nah, you've heard of the bastard, Boston. puff He sent your brother to kill you. puff Before he was Al Jabr, which roughly translates to "the reunion of broken parts", the bastard was a physician... puff until a pack of bloody raiders killed the love of his life. puff On a quest to find himself, he took the name Al Jabr and became a member of the Demon Knights... puff until... an opportunity presented itself. Stealing the Suit of Sorrows, Al Jabr and the demon inside the armor more or less became one. footsteps, puff This fusion of identity made Sir Geoffrey look like a chump. Even the Demon Knights could not stop him from returning to lay waste to the raiders who had taken so much from him. footsteps, hands adjusting necktie, puff, sigh In the aftermath of this, Al Jabr took the armor off and proclaimed himself the demon's master... * Diana Trevor: Or rather, its head. * John Constantine: Indeed. footsteps, puff * Deadman: Wait, Al Jabr is- * John Constantine: puff Ra's al Ghul. The Suit of Sorrows was owned by Ra's and used by the Safinat Dakhma for centuries... until the renegade horsemen Jean-Paul Valley defected during the Cataclysm. footsteps, coat pulled from rack, puff, puff Anyone fancy having a wee chat with the Saint? * Greg Saunders: The Seven Soldiers would certainly like a word or two. Ystina, Lee... Let's go. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Heretic Saga Storyline. * This is an updated version of the VOX in Oracle Files: Boston Brand featuring new characters. * Story continues from VOX Box: Heretic Saga 5. * Story continues in VOX Box: Heretic Saga 7. * Debut of Lee Travis. * Lee's possession by Deadman happened in VOX Box: Boston's Joyride. Links and References * VOX Box: Heretic Saga 6 Category:VOX Box Category:Lee Travis/Appearances Category:Ystina/Appearances Category:Greg Saunders/Appearances Category:Nimue Inwudu/Appearances Category:Boston Brand/Appearances Category:John Constantine/Appearances Category:Diana/Appearances Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory/Appearances Category:Dark Justice/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Wheelhouse/Appearances Category:Slaughter Swamp/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Heretic Saga Storyline